It is known to provide accessory lighting on vehicles, such as trucks and commercial road tractors for hauling semi-trailers. More particularly, arrangements of amber lights are commonly provided on the cab of a road tractor to increase visibility of the road tractor to oncoming vehicles. One common location to place such lights is on the roof of a cab. However, the use of such lights on pick-up trucks and road tractors makes such vehicles virtually indistinguishable under nighttime driving conditions as viewed by individuals in oncoming vehicles. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide for a unique lighting configuration that extends beyond the cab and that clearly distinguishes a road tractor from other types of vehicles.
The ability to distinguish vehicles can be particularly important, especially when an individual is driving under poor visibility conditions, such as when it is raining, snowing, or under low light conditions, such as at dusk or at night. The ability for an individual, for example, driving a small passenger car to identify and distinguish a road tractor and trailer could be important in providing extra clearance to such a vehicle as they are moving towards them in oncoming traffic. Secondly, such an identification could be important when another road tractor is heading in an opposite direction, particularly if such road tractor is carrying a wide load. Accordingly, it is desirable to further improve the ability to identify the presence of a road tractor visibly with a lighting scheme that enhances readily identification to individuals in opposing oncoming traffic.